


Mad

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abduction, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s new student abducts him in broad daylight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad

**_2006_ **

_“Do you love me, Dan?”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Good boy.”_

_“D-Do you love me, sir?”_

_The pale-skinned man caressed the little boy’s cheek and kissed him patiently._

_This was his answer._

**2014**

Phil looked over his roster and noticed the new name, Daniel J Howell. A new student in the middle of term was not uncommon in this community with a military base nearby. There were months were Phil had over one hundred students and others where he was lucky to see sixty faces appear before him in his English class.

The bell rang and thus the students began flooding in. Most mumbled good morning then took their seats. One unfamiliar boy stood in the door way. His tie was loose and his hair curled in a particular fashion at the tip. He wasn’t smiling but Phil could tell he had one very deep dimple.

“Are you Daniel?” he asked pleasantly. The boy nodded and stepped in closer, avoiding the eyes of the other students.

“Is there another name you go by?”

“Dan,” he answered with raising his head.

“Okay, Dan. Welcome to Queen’s Orchard High. I am Mr. Lester. Please take a seat and we’ll soon begin.”

Dan did as he was told without comment. The other students watched him with curiosity. Phil wondered what his story was. All his students had one. Some had travelled the world and never settled down for more than six months while others were permanently planted to the soil of Great Britain. Some had wonderful families, large homes while others lived with foster families or distant family members and barely had a bed to call their own.

Phil took attendance quickly. He ended up calling Dan’s name again even though he’d seen him walk in. The boy raised his head for the first time and his eyes went wide as saucers. Phil laughed at his mistake and said, “Of course you’re here,” then moved on. Hoping to move on quickly, Phil wrote that night homework on the board so that his students could write it down. Turning back to the class, Phil saw that Dan was still staring at him with those big brown eyes. It wasn’t a look of fear or anger. If Phil didn’t know any better, he would think that Dan was possibly in awe of him.

Dan stared like that for the rest of class and said nothing.

A month passed. Phil was on his way to his car when his partner called him and said he was running late so Phil needed to pick up their sons from aftercare if they wanted to avoid the extra fees. Before Phil could say “Okay. I love you too,” his vision went black and he could no longer breathe.

—-

Phil opened his eyes and saw nothing but gray, patched walls. He was laying on a cot and to his left he could see the solitary door to the room. He was trapped, he noted as he saw the bolt on the door. Trying to get up, Phil struggled to find his own limbs. The room spun around him and he fell asleep once more.

—-

Dan was staring at him again. This time it wasn’t from the back of his classroom. Phil was looking at the sixteen-year-old in, what appeared to be, a basement with few supplies like water and crackers. Dan had keys in his hand and a manic look in his eyes.

They didn’t say anything for moment.

Phil told him after a while, “I need to go home. My family will worry.”

Dan shook his head.

“Yes, they will. I need to see my children.”

“No.”

“What?”

Dan remained across the room with his back to the door, protecting it so Phil couldn’t escape.

“I won’t let them have you. You are mine. You won’t leave me again.”

“Again?” Phil asked, confused. He had never seen this boy before he stepped into his classroom not four weeks earlier. “Dan, I’ve only known you for month. In that time, you’ve spoken a total of 10 words.”

“You are lying to me. I know you. You liar!” Dan sounded like a child, Phil noted. He knew his student had to be at least seventeen and he was reverting to the behavior of a little boy, frustrated and angry. How would he manage this without getting hurt or hurting Dan?

“I wouldn’t lie to you. I live with the man I love. His name is–,”

“I don’t care!” Dan snapped.

“What about my children? They are little. They need me. AJ won’t go to bed if I don’t read his favorite story first. And Michael needs my help with his science project. I need to go home.”

“You will stay here with me.”

Phil felt like he was talking to a wall. Dan had made up his mind.  

Dan approached him slowly with a furtive glare on his face. “Why?”

“Why?” Phil asked in clarification.

“Why did you stop loving me?” Dan said in a near whisper. “Why?!” he cried. “I was so alone!”

The tears brimming at his eyes, threatened to fall but Dan quickly wiped them away.

He continued. “I would have been better for you. Why did you give up on me?! I love you so much!”

Phil was still, trying to understand Dan was telling him.

“I would have been a good boy. You said I was good! You told me so! What did I do?!” Dan screamed, begging for an explanation that Phil simply couldn’t give. Dan turned swiftly and left not without locking Phil in.

Phil marked the days using the watch he was still wearing. Phil didn’t see Dan for three days.

—

The sound of metal clashing with metal woke Phil. The room was lit by the single light bulb, hung from the ceiling. Below him, Phil saw the familiar brown hair and the hand working his trousers off his body.

“What are you doing?” he asked softly, though he was internally screaming.

“Making you love me again,” Dan answered, reaching for the bulge in Phil’s boxers. Phil would have fought Dan off but apparently been tied down beforehand. Phil kicked instead. Dan straddled him.

“Get off!” Phil ordered.

“I have to do this. You have to love me again.”

“This is rape, Dan.”

Dan shook his head. “You always told me it was okay if one person loved the other. I love you… even if you don’t love me, sir.”

“I never told you that!”

“I’m a good boy. It’ll feel good I promise. Dan’s a good boy.” Dan’s childlike manner somehow mixed with the teenager forcing himself on his teacher, whom was tied up and helpless against the assault.

Breathing heavily, panicking, Phil blurted out, “Good boys do not tie people up! Good boys do as they are told!”

Dan’s movements on his clothing and skin stopped. He nodded and pouted. “Sorry, sir.”

“Untie me now.”

Dan did as he was told with his mouth pursed in a childish pout. He continued murmuring quiet apologies.

As soon Phil was freed, he stood which caused him to feel an instant dizziness. He soon fell into a coughing fit. He had felt ill for days but had no way of finding help. Now, it seemed that he’d found the key to handling Dan. Dan had moments of lucidity and reason and moments of regression when he behaved like a child. If Phil could keep Dan under his control, he could find a way out of his prison.

“Why did you bring me here if you love me so much?”

“I-I missed you lots.” Dan answers as he plays with the key to the lock, hanging from a chain around his next. “Everyone said you were a bad man but you took care of me for so long. Why did you send me away from you? Was I bad?” Dan’s tears were in streaming now.

“How long were you with me?” Phil asked, trying to figure out Dan’s story.

“Mummy said years. I was gone for three years. Don’t you ‘member?”

Phil didn’t answer. “What do you remember? Can you jog my memory?”

Dan nodded and started to tell him what happened.

“You bought me ice cream,” Dan said with a smile. “I was so sad and you noticed and you asked me if I like strawberry ice cream. Mum always said not to talk to strangers but you were nice and you smiled. It started to rain and you said you would give me a ride home. You stopped by your house first and invited me in. You showed me a room with toys and a big painting on the walls. You said I could stay for as long as I wanted. I wanted to stay but I knew I had to get home because Mummy would worry. You said you would call her and tell her that I was having a dinner at a friend’s house. Then, you made me dinner and we played with some of your toys.”

“What happened after that?” Phil asked, hoping not to trigger anything in Dan.

“I asked if I could go home because I was really tired but you told me I could sleep at your house. The next morning you said I was going to stay with you from now on. The room with the toys was all mine. I was happy at first but then I really wanted to my mum. I cried a lot. You hit me and told me to be good. I didn’t go to school anymore. I stayed in that room mostly. You locked me in so no one could come and take me. Do you remember?”

Phil shook his head, wanting Dan to go on.

Dan sighed and went on. “You always said how much you loved me. You kissed me a lot. Not family kisses though. It was wife and husband kind of kissing. We did other things too.”

Phil knew. It explained why Dan tried to strip him earlier to make Phil love him again.

“It hurt a lot but you said everything would be okay.”

“I remember,” Phil said to get him to stop. If they went too far, Phil might force Dan to remember things that could make him violent.

Dan smiled when Phil said that he remembered. He hugged him and laid his head on Phil’s shoulder. “I kept myself clean for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t let anybody touch me; not the doctors or the police. I screamed for you. I know you didn’t like it when there was hair so I shaved it off too.”

Phil figured out why Dan’s abductor let him go. He’d gotten too old.

“Dan, tell me how you got home.”

“You drove me to my old school. The people in the office called my mum and the police.”

“What was the name of your old school?”

“Gainesville Primary.”

Gainesville was on the other side of the country. Phil recalled hearing about the story on the news. A boy was found three years after he went missing. He apparently showed up at the primary school he formerly attended, in new clothes and healthy. The whole country talked about it. The man who abducted him was never found. Something told Phil that this man somehow resembled him which caused Dan to transfer his feelings of abandonment and love on his new teacher.

Phil fell into another fit of coughing. Dan patted his back and soothed him, asking him if he was okay. Phil shook his head.

“I need to go to hospital, love. Can you take me?”

Dan bit his lip before finally nodding hesitantly. He removed the chain around his neck and unlocked the door. He helped Phil walk through the completely empty house where he was being kept. The sign in the front garden had a picture of women, a real estate agent, named Julia Howell.

They drove to the hospital in a car Phil assumed had to be Dan’s. Dan stayed with him through check in. When they were separated, Phil told the nurses who he was. He told them that a student had kidnapped him and held him hostage. Dan was suffering mentally, Phil told them.

Phil’s partner, Ryan, and half a dozen police officers arrived at the hospital. He had been missing for more than a week. Dan had been arrested and taken in for questioning. Phil had contracted pneumonia from the damp basement prison. Nothing was ever the same again.

—-

Phil’s mind runs on Dan every now and then. He looks at his boys a little differently. He never wanted them to be out of his sight. There are people in this world who can and will take them away from him. Phil can’t let that happen. Phil doesn’t hate Dan. Dan couldn’t help it, he figured. The abuse had warped his mind to a point where reality and fantasy mixed. Dan lived in the past as the world moved ahead of him. He grew into a young man but had the heart and mentality of the abducted eight year old he once was. Dan writes Phil occasionally from the halfway house he currently lives him. Most of his letters are of regret and begging forgiveness that had already been given. Phil couldn’t blame Dan for what he had done.

That would be madness. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [dannihowell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
